


new romantics

by yeolniversx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, painter!ksoo, prince!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolniversx/pseuds/yeolniversx
Summary: maybe kyungsoo was the only person sad in paris





	new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a rush, inspired by that part of chanyeol's wkorea video where he's running and looks with a smile

A beautiful city with beautiful traits, where magic happens, where at least, people come to find magic. Maybe they do find magic, if the couples choosing to propose here, to spend their honeymoon here are something to tell.

Maybe only Kyungsoo is sad in Paris, the only one who can't find magic, who can't find love.

An artist is supposed to be the one to show others the beauty they can't find somewhere else, but look at him, no one would say he's an artist if not his fingers dirty with paint, but his eyes doesn't twinkle, he can't find the magic himself, wouldn't be able to show anyone.

Kyungsoo takes the picture for the ear to ear grinning couple and gives them their camera back; they thank him and go away hand in hand; matching rings twinkling under the sun.

Kyungsoo goes back to his home, his cave, where he can spend most time in silence, thinking and doing what he loves the most, making art. Maybe art is the only thing that keeps him going, because he can't think of something else. Distracted, he bumps on someone, who realizes to be a girl, "I'm sorry" he says in korean, forgetting for a moment he's in France.

The girl doesn't even give him attention, like she didn't even realize he just hit her, talking excitedly to a friend. So he looks where they, and at least five giggling girls, are looking.

And _of course_ it's a guy.

He's all dressed and combed up; someone rich (and snob) probably.

There's a huge white man next to him, and the man stares as he gets an automated scooter, and rides it. The man follows.

A bodyguard, probably? The girls laugh in adoration and Kyungsoo just follows his path, forgetting all about it.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo was staring at a work, not sure of what to think of it, looking at the details only he could see, seeing the flaws no one else would, he could go hours like this, to get everything to perfection, even if it means no one will understand.

Everything is quiet, he loves the quiet, it makes him think better... he's almost there, he almost knows what it's lacking-

Kyungsoo looks back startled when hurried steps suddenly crashed his room, and where a boy, as soon as he saw him, was frozen, mouth open.

"Oh my god" he said, at the same time kyungsoo yelled "who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I-" he said, then he smiled, that made Kyungsoo's anger flare up, but before he could say something, the boy runs.

Kyungsoo wouldn't think the end of his day would be chasing after the boy he saw playing with the automated scooter, but here he is, he feels angry, that boy disrespected his place, his home, and he doesn't look apologetic, looking back sometimes, showing the twinkle in his eyes and the slight curve up of his lips.

Kyungsoo is tired after they are on top of a building, the city lights twinkling, when it's not even night yet. It makes everything more beautiful, but Kyungsoo isn't looking.

"I can explain" boy starts and Kyungsoo wonders if he's a boy, his voice is really deep, and he's really tall.

"Do it then"

"I was playing, I didn't know there was someone there, looked abandoned" abandoned houses are not uncommon in that part of the city. The houses are kept for aesthetic, to give everything a mysterious touch, it's prohibited to invade them though.

This boy have some guts, or he's just spoiled brat who thinks he can do whatever. Kyungsoo hates rich kids.

"Playing what?"

"Come back here tomorrow at this hour and I'll tell you" he smirked; his perfectly combed hair is messy, he's sweaty. It makes him look more handsome, Kyungsoo is angry, yes, but he also knows how to appreciate art, a disheveled one

 "What?" his thick eyebrows frown in confusion.

"Chanyeol" a voice comes and an angry looking giant appears. It's the man following this boy earlier. The bodyguard. "Apologize and come"

"I'm sorry sir" the boy, Chanyeol, bowed respectfully, with no trace of the smirk he was showing before, and left him, open mouthed.

Kyungsoo couldn't do anything, just wonder what the hell just happened.

A prince.

That was Kyungsoo knew after gossiping around with the old ladies, he's a prince, a Korean one.

_A  prince._

Unbelievable.

Probably the cliché, a prince decided to put on a run on his... bodyguard or something.

Kyungsoo disliked him, if being a rich kid isn't enough, that boy as a prince must be worse then usual rich people.

 It doesn't explain why he did what the prince told him to.

Wait for him at the same place as before, and there he was.

Why wouldn't he? It's not always that someone new came up (and makes him chase him mad in search of blood for invading and disturbing)

"You're really here"

"I like to wander" Kyungsoo replied, defensive, not admitting why he was there when it was clear.

The prince looked the same as before, well combed and dressed, but his eyes were wild, as cliché as it sounds.

"Would you like to wander with me, some time?"

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo knows he sounds ridiculous; he was the one to come when he owes nothing to this boy. He should just cut the chase.

"To have a conversation" He was close, and Kyungsoo knows this stare, he's not saint, he knows what this boy wants from him. He's teasing, he barely moves but he's teasing. It made Kyungsoo angrier, this boy, a prince, he must be used for people to take his orders, thinks he has everything on the palm of his hands, spoiled brat. They're all the same.

He's being repetitive, but he had bad experiences in the past.

Kyungsoo kisses him, rough. He's no delicate flower, no one's gonna break the fragile little heart of this cute looking shy painter, because he has no one like this.

The prince looks disheveled after, like when he ran, out of breath too, and Kyungsoo wonders if what he did was right. The prince just sits on the floor, rests his back on the wall and says nothing.

Next night they meet again, and get to talk.

His name is Chanyeol, from a small land in Korea, his dad is the lord of that land and Chanyeol his heir. It's a small place, must be insignificant to the rest of the world, but Chanyeol's father, and Chanyeol himself likes it that way, because they're free.

He's a smart kid, and he talks Kyungsoo's ears off, the smaller isn't really complaining though.   

"No way you live in a fucking castle" Kyungsoo yells; "That's ridiculous"

"What? I like it. It's my home"

"It's so cliché"

"I'm a _prince_ , I'm cliché"

Kyungsoo laughs. "Yeah, perfect prince. Don't smoke, drinks casually, never gets in trouble, waits for the magic to happen" he said waving his arms dramatically.

"I don't wait for the magic to happen" he looks at Kyungsoo, eye smiling "I make it happen"

"How?"

And then they're kissing; Chanyeol is so weird, he's so gentle and sometimes he tests Kyungsoo by kissing his collarbone, he touches his hair softly, it's like his touch is romantic, but it's clear all he wants is to have fun. Maybe he's not a regular prince, he's not, Kyungsoo thinks as Chanyeol drives him crazy, biting softly his ear, his weak spot.

They do this for more nights; they also hang out at the daylight.

Chanyeol likes quiet places with Kyungsoo, silent and beautiful. He holds his hand, and pushes him lightly to a wall to kiss him softly.

His bodyguards, he has three of them, they're never on sight, but Chanyeol said they're always there, because that's their duty and they're good in hiding.

Chanyeol runs and Kyungsoo chases after him, just like the first time.

And not long after Chanyeol leaves that Kyungsoo realizes what he means with _"I make the magic happen"_

He really did, in the most natural way.

Even though everything was quiet, Kyungsoo's heart always beat fast in his ears; even the way Chanyeol took off his shirt that time was _magic_.

Kyungsoo doesn't miss him, he thinks, he doesn't think of how everything about him looked and sounded different, he doesn't think of his scent.

He paints and draws, that's what he does, always did.

Maybe the word prince was back to have the same meaning as it had when Kyungsoo was a child, just maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you liked, comment to... yeah


End file.
